tochlienfandomcom-20200214-history
The Epic of the Pre-Age
The epic of the Pre-Age is the historical account of the beginning of time, as well as the creation and sometimes corruption of many immortal creatures. It is written by Makabus, the original elf, to whom all this was revealed to by Marum, the great Div of the Sea. The Epic of the Pre-Age I call on the Divs, great powers of the Great One, shapers of worlds and singers of epics. OF these few are known but such great names as Michael and Gabriel are remembered in our world today. But there is another world, a darker world, filled with mystery and myth. The world is called Titan; a world carves by Shemar and his allies, and given life and light by Deo. It was in the Great Pre-Age of the year 0, all was void and the void was nothing. And the Great Life source, Deo, opened His eyes and His eyes brought light into the void. With His great voice he sung the Theme of Creation and from this came Life and the Divs. These Divs were young and had free will and Deo knew this was good. Many Divs were created and of these came Shemar, the valiant and brave. Of Shemar’s kin were Vara, Sente, Marum, and others whose names are also great and powerful. Then in the first year of the Pre-Age the Great Creator put His Spirit into the Void, from this seed came Selia, the universe tree. From the young sapling grew branches of different galaxies and worlds, one of these branches was the Branch of Titan, known as Tochlien. Thus in awe the Divs sang the Theme of Worlds. From this the unformed coals of worlds became diamonds of earths, and from Tochlien Titan formed. This was known as the Golden Year for its purity and innocence. This year of peace is known as the year of kingships for Deo in His glory gave a select few the right the rule over the worlds in Selia, and would only have to serve under Deo Himself. Of the Divs of Titan there were many to be chosen from; such as Shemar the Valiant, Sente the Powerful (Shemar’s own brother), Marum the Wise, Harud the Silent, Aeris the Craftsman. Deo in His Wisdom looked into each one of their hearts and saw them and he knew them. After time He chose Shemar to be Lord of Titan, on this day there was great celebration on Tochlien, however, on the dark outskirts of Titan Sente grew envious and his heart darkened. In his broken pride he sought council from Deo and begged for Dominance as well. Deo answered his pleas and Deo declared, “Sente you are the strongest of the Divs on Tochlien, however, even you have weakness. You let Pride betray and your Envy darken your heart. I cannot take back Shemar’s covenant of sole ruler of Titan; however, I shall create other Divs. Similar to you but these Divs shall be feminine for the Divs to take as queens and you may choose one of these new Divs and may have Dominance over her. And so the great Deo forged more feminine Divs to be queens of the current Divs. Of the queens of Shemar came; Vara the Beautiful, Osheana the Fair, and Ia the Pure. Of these queens Sente lusted for Vara and when Deo saw Sente’s lust instead of Love He was ashamed of Sente and instead the first pick of queens to Shemar. And so in his choice Shemar chose Vara and Sente coveted his brother’s wife, thus during the wedding of Shemar and Vara Sente shrank back in the outskirts of Tochlien to let his rage fester. And in its festering Sente’s purity was poisoned by corruption by his Pride and Power. He then curled in the darkness with arms clutching his body in agony and in the meantime his insides blackened. Soon his body was poisoned and from his mouth seeped out the black evil. This substance burned his body and decayed the ground where it touched. His eyes bled with this evil and he became consumed by evil. In the second year of the Pre-Age the Divs sang the Theme of Titan and so form this land and water came to Titan. Of the waters of Titan, Marum the Wise claimed homestead in the deep oceans of Titan. Then of the silent undergrounds depths Harud the Silent established his home. Finally Shemar forged his kingdom in the heavens of Titan, and of the home of Aeris? Well he was the only pure Div of Titan that took no queen and took no home, for he felt no need for these things and cared more for his crafting. And of the queens of Titan; Vara took her place as the mother of the lands of Titan (which at this time were only Erus and Shemus), then Osheana the Fair was taken queen by Marum and she dwelled with him in the deep waters and took her place as the Woman of the Water where she bestowed wealth and riches in the waters below, and finally Ia the Pure who was the youngest and the most childlike yet she took no king but spent time with Harud and she grew respect for him and she took her place as the Lady of Life while Harud became Life’s end, Death. It was then in the third year of the Pre-Age when Deo revealed to the Divs the coming of the mortals. These beings that would be created to inherit Deo’s kingdom, this news greatly delighted the Divs all except for Sente who envied the mortals and cursed them under his breath. Sente, who hid in shadow during the second year, now wandered Titan with no kingdom or queen, but it was unknown to the other Divs that Sente had been poisoned and so he passed unnoticed wandering the barren lands of Titan. But when he heard of this news he felt hatred and he fell deeper and darker within himself. So while the Divs celebrated the coming of the mortals Sente passed into the celebration unnoticed and went to his brother, Shemar. There he asked, “O Brother, I have heard the news of the mortals and I see you have even thrown a party in their honor, yet if truth be told when are they to arrive?” This question troubled Shemar because he did not think of the chance that it might take a while for the beings to arrive, thus he went to Deo and asked him. There Deo told him that it would not be for a while for there was much work to be done before their coming, this distressed Shemar and so he wept. Then Vara and Ia came to comfort him and there Vara and Ia begged Deo to make the arrival of the mortals sooner, but instead Deo in His wisdom explained the virtue of patience and that there was still too much work to be completed, but then He declared, “I see Shemar weeps over this, and so I shall form beings that shall aid you in completing the work faster.” Thus the divine spirit beings known as the Maitry were born. These beings served under the Divs and caused joy in Shemar. Sente, however, saw this and grew even more furious for instead of distressing Shemar he caused twice more joy than before. And so it was in the third year the much of the work to be done was completed. In the fourth year, however, Tochlien was to be changed for the worse, it was early in the fourth year when Sente, now named the Wanderer, slipped into kingdoms of the Divs and corrupted the Maitry with temptations of power and other such lusts. Sadly many of the Maitry fell under the lies of Sente and they renamed themselves Daems, and so they spied on the happenings of the Divs and relayed messages to Sente. As this happened the halls of Tochlien darkened and Shemar felt uneasy upon his throne of stars. Throughout Titan the Daems turned other Maitry and sabotaged many works of the Divs. Many Daems, however, became too evil and they transformed into black hideous creatures, of these beasts there were many variations as serpents, winged demons, and even beasts with claws and fur. So in order to hide these transformations from Shemar Sente bellowed a terrible and wicked song, the Theme of Morguc, and thus the dead continent island of Morguc was created in the Deep South. And there the Daems hid and Sente fortified his dark land, Sente the Wanderer was not seen since. It was in the fifth year that the dark clouds brewing from the south worried the Divs. Shemar then decided to build a second world, smaller than the first, a planet that would orbit around Titan and watch over it. This was the creation of Titan’s moon, and it was Shemar himself who sang the Theme of Salem and so Salem it was called. There the Divs took refuge and on this moon came all the kingdoms of the Divs, Shemar and Vara thus built the land and gave it a moonlight glow to light the now darkened world of Titan, Marum and Osheana left Titan’s water and established his sea on Salem, even Aeris came to Salem and there he built his greatest achievement. Kalel, the kingdom of Shemar on top the highest peak on Salem, in the center of the city was Cathdrail the tower to watch Titan. By the work of Vara she had made Dive, the great garden of saintly souls, and surrounding it was Purje, the plains of which would be known to keep the penitent mortal souls after death. The only ones who did not leave Titan were Harud, who burrowed even deeper into the silent depths of the world, and Ia, the caregiver to Titan who hid from the evil shadows in the forests of Titan. So the world became quiet and out of all the Pre-age years it is the fifth that was the quickest and the quietest. It was on the eve of the sixth year when the gates of Morguc opened and all the Daems broke loose. Rebellion had finally been called and the foes of Shemar marched, it was on the 666th day when the armies of Sente finally reached Salem. There on the mountain top they waited outside the gates of Kalel, Shemar alone opened the door and raised his sword against the forces of Sente. Sente, who had the most hate towards Shemar, solely engaged his brother in battle, thus the battle of the Div brothers commenced. Soon after hours of fighting Shemar was growing weaker from his wounds and even his courage could not save him from the power of Sente. Finally Shemar was on edge of falling and as Sente swung one last thrust to slay Shemar, Marum the Wise led the other Divs and all the Maitry into battle and in the fray the land was torn on Salem and the palace on the mountain was torn down. The forces of good and evil fought for seven days until the Great Deo came to Tochlien and bestowed Shemar the great shield of Tochlien, Shemar marched out to Sente his own and they clashed once more. Many times Sente swung his hammer against Shemar but every time Shemar blocked his foe’s blows with the great holy shield, Sente soon grew tired of such advantage and he became enraged so he swung his hammer so furiously the force pulled him forward. Shemar dodged out of the way and so as Sente was pulled forward he slipped and he fell off the mountain top. His forces saw him plunge down the mountain and they grew fearful, the Daems, now hysterical with fear, fled and that Day the battle of the Divs was won. When Sente finally hit the land under the mountain his armor broke apart and he lay there wounded until the Daems reached the bottom and took him back to Morguc, the armor that was left battered and bent form the hills around the stronghold of Shemar, these hills were then known as the Fortmal meaning “broken strength” in the tongue of the Maitry who inhabited those hills before the coming of the mortals. Thus by the end of the sixth year Sente was imprisoned by his wounds in his stronghold of Morguc, Shemar now held the greatest protection in all Tochlien now named Euker which means “Deo’s defense” in the tongue of the Divs, and finally Deo stayed in Tochlien and he called the Divs and the Maitry to join him and there they sang the Theme of Light. The seventh and final year of the Pre-Age began with the seventh verse of the Theme of Light and as they completed it their hearts opened up and the fires of their souls went out and formed Hepollo. Hepollo was the light of life in Tochlien; it was by the light of Hepollo that life was brought forth. Hepollo was a sphere of light yet it was not like the sun we know, it was the mother of the stars in Tochlien and many of these stars gave power to Shemar and there his kingdom grew, his palace rebuilt was even greater than before. The seventh year of the Pre-Age was the year of birth, for it was in this year that Deo bestowed unto the Divs the tools of life and with these the Div, Marum, brought forth the animals of the sea. For a time all life was under the sea but soon the creatures of the deep arose onto the land and they settled, from these lions, deer, wolves, and many other animals came. Then on the 7000th day of seventh year Deo came to Titan and sung the Child’s Song, there the year ended for it was time for the coming of Mortals.